Quinn Aites
This is a tribute made up by Pippycat/Bee. Please don't use her without her creator's permission. Quinn Name: '''Quinn Aites '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''13 '''District: '''12 '''Weapons: '''Quinn will use a '''dagger, throwing knives, and a slingshot. She likes daggers for closer combat, but would prefer throwing knives for far-distance. Token: '''Cat ear hair clips. '''Personality: '''Quinn is a very sweet, bubbly and fun little girl, that likes to have fun. Whenever she gets bored, she will either try to have fun, which normally ends her in trouble, or just go off and make things up in her head. She's one of those people that you just end up liking. Because of her big imagination, she can be really childish and weird, which is why she wears cat ear hair clips. She trusts people a lot, and makes friends easily, but if you mess with her, you will never hear the end of it. Once you break her trust, you never get it back. Quinn can also be sassy sometimes, and likes to giggle, so she will laugh at random things that aren't even funny. '''Apperance: '''Quinn has shoulder-length, dark black hair, and dark blue eyes, and dark skin. She is sort of on the short side for her age. '''Strengths: '''Quinn is good at gaining '''allies/trust, and she's very clever, thinking very strategically. She is also good at manipuation, using her cute side. Weaknesses: '''Not '''physically strong,' trusts people just a little too much', can get''' scared really easily'/has a lot of weird fears. '''Alliance: '''Anyone who wants to, really, preferably other younger tributes, but she can get along with pretty much anyone. '''Fear: '''Quinn has a lot of weird, irrational fears that make no sense, but her biggest fear is that she will go to sleep, and not wake up, so she has a hard time sleeping sometimes. '''Family Members:' Mother (Alive) Step-Dad (Alive) Father (Deceased) Katie Aites (Sister, 12) Katelyn Aites (Sister, 12) Cameron Aites (Brother, 10) Caleb Aites (Brother, 8) Backstory Quinn was born first out of five children. From the moment she knew what the world was, she fell in love with it. She didn't doubt anything about the world, she trusted it. She trusted everyone, and was a fragile little girl in such a harsh world. She would help everyone, and had a lot of sympathy, caring a lot for others. She wanted to grow up and go down into the mines just her mother and father, to mine coal for the Capitol. Quinn liked to play games. When her little twin sisters Katie and Katelyn were born, as soon as they were old enough she would take them out to play. Quinn liked animals, and one day, for her birthday, her parents brought home a feral cat, with matted brown fur and hateful gold eyes. But for some reason, when Quinn picked it up, it calmed down, and it's golden eyes calmed down. It would let out a delighted purr, and Quinn loved and fed the cat and took it everywhere with her. After her little brother Cameron was older, one night, when Quinn couldn't sleep, she woke up to hear her parents talking about money issues. Curious, she eavesdropped, and found out that she would have to get rid of her cat. They couldn't pay for food anymore. Quinn was heartbroken to let it go, but she did. Some time later, she had seen it again, but it went back to being the vicious little monster it was before she layed eyes on it. With all five children in the house, things got hectic, and sometimes Quinn would go out by the fence that always failed to have an electrical current and would sneak out to the forest, picking berries and plants for her family to eat. Even with her helping, it wasn't enough. Her family was slowly starving to death, and finally, death hit. Her father died, and Quinn cried forever. A few months later, her mother got remarried. Quinn hated her new father. He was rich, and even though her mother said that she married him because they loved each other, Quinn knew it was only to survive. Sickened by the idea, Quinn would hide in her room. She hated how people could be like that; how her own mother was blinded by her greed of money to marry a rich man. The day before Quinn's second Reaping, she was nervous. A girl she had known had gone last year, and she was scared it would be her... her step-dad decided to give her a gift: two fabric cat-ear har clips, all the way from District 8. Her family really did love her... and she loved them back... they all loved each other. But that wouldn't stop Quinn's name from being chosen. Games Participated In 1. The Revival Games Hosted by: Harvey The Hunter District: 12 Placing: 19th of 24 Extra: These games marked Quinn's debut in any kind of roleplaying games. She allied with Whitney Grey(7). 2. The First All-Star Games Hosted by: FrostyFire District: 12 Training Score: TBA Placing: TBA Extra: These were a selection games, so Quinn was chosen by FrostyFire himself as the revived female for District 12, being revived from the Revival Games. 3. 4. 5. Trivia *Quinn was Pippycat's 25th tribute *Quinn was written directly into comments in the first two games she was in *Quinn was inspired by a friend of Bee's from third grade Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:13 year olds Category:District 12 Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Pippycat